


【金凛】【凛金】Karma（1）

by Niconiiii



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconiiii/pseuds/Niconiiii





	1. Chapter 1

“你这家伙竟然结婚了吗。”  
没发觉吉尔伽美什脸上掩饰不住的嫌恶神情，时臣继续说道：“是的，有幸与一位温柔的女性结合。女儿也同预料中一样优秀地继承了远坂家的基因。”  
时臣毫无疑问对自己的家庭和妻女甚是满意，若不是承袭了魔术师一贯的骄矜作派，此刻就该像寻常人一般开始大谈孩子的教育话题了。  
幸而他没有，吉尔伽美什对此毫无兴趣。只是如此古板的男人竟然也找得到会为他繁育后代的对象着实让人大跌眼镜，是哪个看中了基因的魔术师吗？  
他想象不出其他的答案，不过多少有点好奇，于是在晚上例行去绮礼房间搜刮好酒之后便开口询问了。  
“时臣师的家人在哪？”收拾残局的男人顿了一顿，“你问这些做什么？”  
“看来你知道啊？没什么，告诉我便是了。”吉尔伽美什两根手指捏着酒杯在眼前轻轻晃动，透过弧形的杯璧看着对方警惕的脸被玻璃扭曲变形，逗得他一阵狂笑，于是杯中那分叉的眉毛拧得更紧了。  
“我没有这样的义务。保证他们的安全也是我责任的一部分。”  
英雄王笑得更开心了。待他终于笑够了，才灵体化瞬间移动到了绮礼身边，揽住对方的肩膀凑近说道：“我只是想看看那家伙的孩子是不是也留着小胡子——呐绮礼，告诉我吧。况且取悦本王也是你的责任啊。”  
才不是！而且这简直像个醉鬼一样的行为是搞什么？魔术师的弟子感到自己遇到了前所未有的麻烦状况，不过拒绝的话，这家伙也许就会去缠着时臣师不放了。反正瞒也瞒不了多久——他长长地叹了口气。  
“好吧。”

“要去的话仅限灵体化的状态，吓到她们的话我会被责问的。”在英雄王临走前绮礼这样叮嘱道，他其实对于凛震惊的表情颇有兴趣，不过真的那样的话时臣一定也会发怒的。  
于是，人类最古的英雄王在畅饮美酒后心安理得地潜入了远坂家位于郊外的宅邸。  
在二层的书房里发现了长发的成年女性，大概就是时臣的妻子了吧。长相倒称得上是个美人，可是披着薄毯端坐在桌前读书的样子从头到脚都给人无趣到极点的感觉。  
在吉尔伽美什感到厌倦准备离开的时候，外面由远及近传来了轻巧的脚步声。他循着声音来到走廊，发现是个扎着双马尾的小女孩，和时臣一样是黑发蓝瞳，手中还抱着一叠衣物。  
没留着胡子呢——他克制着没笑出声来。小女孩却停下了脚步，警惕地瞪向他所在的位置。  
很敏锐啊。这倒是出乎他的意料了，明明宅子外面的结界对他都没有感应的。血统的影响真是不容小觑，看来时臣口中“优秀地继承了基因”并不是吹嘘。  
虽然觉得气氛可疑，自己的猜想却得不到印证，凛停顿片刻后便摇了摇头继续向浴室走去。  
于是可疑气氛的来源，丝毫不觉得自己的行为有什么不正当的英雄王也饶有兴致地，跟了过去。

潮湿空气中弥漫着沐浴露的牛奶味。  
女孩子有条不紊地脱下长筒袜、衬衫、裙子和印着小熊图案的内裤放进脏衣篮，最后取下发绳，将柔顺的长发盘在头顶固定好后便坐在小板凳上开始冲洗。  
灵体化的吉尔伽美什并没有感到闷热，于是出奇耐心地呆在浴室里看着女孩边轻声哼着歌边泡澡、清洗头发并擦干，然后换上长袖的睡裙，把扣子扣到最上面一颗。她似乎很满意似地叉着腰看着镜子里的自己，又原地转了个圈，裙摆和有些湿答答的发梢飘起来又落下。  
吉尔伽美什这才终于在她身后现出了身形。  
“诶诶诶诶——唔！！”  
并在她音量过大惊动葵之前捂住了她的嘴。  
“小点声。你也不想让妈妈受伤吧？”  
不管由谁来听，这都是相当糟糕的发言。英雄王却摆出笑容望着镜子里蓝色的眼睛语气平淡地说出口了。  
在确定女孩子找回了理智之后他便松开了手，搭在对方肩膀上当作似有若无的警告。  
“从……从什么时候就在那的啊？”  
“一开始哦。”  
蓝宝石一样的眼睛顿时瞪得更大了：“你你你这变态，都看到了什么啊！”  
“全部。”  
人类最古的英雄王觉得自己今晚得到了极大的娱乐。

“呐妈妈，使魔也有人形的吗？”第二天用早餐时，凛忍不住开口发问。  
“有哦……不过对现在的凛来说也许不那么好理解呢。怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，我只是好奇而已。”凛用力叉起一块培根，露出和平时没两样的笑容。  
那个突然出现的变态绝对不是人类！她可是目睹了那家伙化成金色的尘埃一般消散的场景。太过分了！偷看女孩子洗澡还说什么离成熟还远得很，是在嘲笑她吗！而且她还没想好要用什么样的话反击，对方就在一瞬间离开了。是怎样的没品魔术师才会培育出这样的使魔啊！  
凛越想越觉得生气，但现在的她恐怕也无法与那样的东西抗衡。等父亲那边结束了工作回来再问问他吧，无论是变强的方法还是击退人形使魔的手段，父亲一定知道的。


	2. 【金凛】【凛金】Karma（2）

雨已经下了一整天了。虽然不大却也一分钟不曾停歇，况且已经是深秋，还未到晚饭的时间天色就暗下来了，糟糕的天气和顺着衣领钻进来的凉意实在扫兴。吉尔伽美什在庭院内的走廊已经坐了一下午，却鲜有地想不出娱乐的方式。  
冻得麻木的鼻子已经闻不到泥土的气味了，又或者是在外面待的时间太久让嗅觉失去了灵敏度。他不悦地起身，想着干脆叫绮礼换个修女服什么的打八极拳算了，那家伙不愿意就索性和他打一架活动身体。  
“绮礼——”四处都寻不到神父的身影，吉尔伽美什不耐烦地开口唤着。拐过一个转角却发现对方在打电话，眼神对上的时候电话似乎接通了，于是言峰绮礼伸出手臂示意他等一会。  
“……啊，凛。为什么现在才接电话？……你母亲的事我感到很抱歉。葬礼我会……”  
空无一人的教会很安静，所以吉尔伽美什听到了话筒里传来的忙音，和电话挂断前对方短促又尖锐的吼叫。  
言峰绮礼耸耸肩，把话筒放好后问道：“今天不去外面寻欢作乐？”  
撤回前言，比女装绮礼的八极拳更有趣的事情他已经想到了。  
“这就去。”

远坂凛抱着靠枕缩在沙发上。自从白天接到电话得知了葵去世的消息之后她就一直维持同样的姿势发着呆。  
就快要十年了啊。父亲的骤然离世、母亲变成那个样子，以及导致一切发生的第四次圣杯战争。  
对于葵而言，现在也算终于解脱了吧。  
无论何时都秉持优雅的父亲和温柔的母亲，已经是记忆中十分久远的一部分了。对她来说，生命中的大部分时光都是一个人。一个人继承父亲的刻印，一个人陪伴神智不清的母亲，一个人成长起来。  
在追求根源的路上死去也是魔术师的宿命。那是幼时父亲对她的教导，她一直铭记在心。  
她可是远坂家的家主。父亲没有得到的圣杯、远坂家在战争中失去的东西，她要在第五次战争中全部都讨回来。  
九年来，凛自认从未怠慢过魔术的修行和体力的锻炼。为了即将到来的战争也准备了分量充足的宝石，只要等她得到令咒、召唤出最强力的saber，其他那些三流魔术师绝对不是她的对手。  
想到这里，凛扭头望向落地窗外灰暗的天空，更加觉得自己应该振作精神。  
父亲和母亲……就请你们在天上看着我得到圣杯吧。  
“真无趣啊，我还以为你会哭呢。”沙发后面传来拖着长音的男声。  
身体比大脑更快作出了反应，远坂凛瞬间从沙发上弹起，以不可思议的高度跃过茶几落在地板上，大腿上显现的魔术回路在缺少照明的客厅内划出弧形的轨迹。  
迅速转过身时她的食指已经对准了声音的来源，指尖凝聚起足够击穿人类肉体的魔力。没有立刻发射出来一是因为对方并没有任何准备进攻的动作，二是如果可以，她希望衡量下手的轻重以控制修理费用在可以接受的范围内。  
天色已经很暗了，远坂凛只能看到沙发后面阴影里的东西大约是人形，搭在沙发边沿被微弱光线照到的手惨白瘦削。  
心里有种说不出的违和感，毫无疑问是对方周身的诡异气息带来的。能不被察觉地进入她家的魔术师会存在吗？即使她今天心情不佳，怎么可能迟钝到如此地步？不对——  
“你这家伙，难不成是死徒吗？”试着说出可能的猜想。既然绮礼还没有给出圣杯战争开始的信号，那么提到常理无法解释的存在，就是那群家伙了吧。  
“别把我和那样的杂种混为一谈啊。”  
否定的回应响起的下一秒，房间就被窗外的闪电照亮了。雷声传来的刹那，远坂凛看见了被强光近乎映成黑白两色的那个男人，和他盯着自己的、鲜红的双眼。  
那双眼睛，和抑扬顿挫令人作呕的声音。  
“你你你你这家伙——是那时候的变态！”房间重回黑暗时她才惊叫出声。  
“才发现吗。”  
虽然看不到他的脸了，但凛知道那上面一定挂着她这么多年来噩梦里经常出现的笑容。太好了，好得不能再好了。在圣杯战争开始前，就让她把这只虫子解决掉作为热身吧！  
立刻加倍注入了魔力在指尖——对应的维修预算显然超过了阈值但她不在乎——然后对着那片阴影笔直地发射出去。  
男人搭在沙发上的手迅速抬起，像是想抓住她那破坏力堪比子弹的Gandr一般伸出来。紧接着是空气被压缩到一点又爆裂开来的声音，有气流急剧四散开来。击中了吗？  
回应她的是对方一连串的笑声。  
远坂凛的嘴角也有些上扬，像被对方愉悦的情绪影响了一样露出笑容来，大概只有熟悉她的人此刻会觉得毛骨悚然吧。  
威力更甚的Gandr一连串地被发射出来，有些似乎因为被躲开而击中了墙壁。没关系，那也不是承重墙。远坂凛一边瞄准一边想着，丝毫没有意识到自己在逐渐失去理智。  
作为目标的男人移动了，于是她也顺势追了上去，魔力凝聚而成的子弹造成的破坏激起一片烟尘。但她无心顾虑那些，眼中只有不断移动的目标和自己正在瞄准的指尖。

远坂凛急促地喘着，她知道自己的体力已经消耗了大半，魔力也所剩无几。但对方逃跑的速度也明显下降了，看来击中了几发。而且那家伙还走头无路地跑进了储藏室——这间屋里可没有窗子，想出去的话只有击穿墙壁了，不过对方已经受伤的话，这个可能就几乎被封死。  
结束了。她用空闲的那只手在身后锁上门，然后调整呼吸，将剩余的魔力全部聚集起来。压缩产生的噼啪声回荡在狭小的储藏室里，令人有些毛骨悚然。  
“永别了，你这变态！”  
随着Gandr击中传来的闷响，男人应声倒地。  
“哈……搞定了。”远坂凛舒了一口气，走上前去准备收拾残局。击中的话， 任谁都再也无法站起来了吧。人类也好死徒也罢，肉体再生总是有极限的。  
把还没有失去体温的男人架起来时她突然感到一阵烦躁。尸体处理起来哪有那么容易，干脆打电话给绮礼吧，公共墓地没准有地方可以悄悄下葬，她可不想把这种变态埋在自家后院。要是变成厉鬼……不，那也太搞笑了吧？  
“噗。”没错没错，远坂凛觉得自己简直要憋不住笑出声来了——哎？  
下一秒，脑袋和背部传来的剧痛让她回想起了刚开始学八极拳的时候体验过的肋骨断裂的感觉。  
“本以为你会聪明些的，没想到和时臣一样愚蠢啊。”  
不紧不慢的声音飘下来。远坂凛这才反应过来自己被撂倒在地板上了，而罪魁祸首正俯身卡着她的脖子，眯起眼睛上上下下打量着她。  
她被那蛇一般的目光盯得浑身发毛，想要开口周旋几句，对方却看穿了她的意图，突然加大了手上的力道。于是她未出口的话全都被捏了回去化成一声尖细的呜咽。  
“也罢，虽说稍有些不尽人意，倒也勉强可以摘取了。”  
窒息的感觉让凛的大脑有些迟钝，她还没有完全理解话中的意思，就看到男人伸手从虚空中不知怎的摸出了一只小小的玻璃瓶，用拇指和食指拔下瓶塞后送到了凛的嘴边，示意她张嘴。  
不管脑子变得多迟钝她都知道，这种可疑的东西只有笨蛋才会喝啊！远坂凛于是抿紧了嘴唇作出准备抗争到底的姿态。对方见她这副样子倒也不恼，又将那小小的瓶子拿起来了，里面蜜一样的液体随着他的动作轻微地晃动着。  
“这是不可多得的赏赐啊，不识货的小丫头。”金发的男人仰头将那瓶中的东西全部倒入了自己的嘴中，然后随手把空瓶向身后抛去。  
掐着她脖子的手又以几乎要捏碎骨头的力道收紧了，远坂凛下意识地挣扎起来。可所剩无多的体力和悬殊的力量差距让她企图掰开对方手的动作变得几乎像是服软的哀求。  
当她听到玻璃破碎的声音时，嘴唇正被什么温暖的东西覆盖着——紧接着那铁钳一般的手终于松开了她的脖子。她于是不管不顾地张口想要呼吸，嘴中却一瞬间被甜腻香辛的液体灌满了。  
她本能地将口中的东西一股脑吞了下去，以便于顺畅地获取氧气。待意识重新回到一片空白的大脑时，远坂凛才发现那个男人赤红色的眼睛近在咫尺。  
但他没再给她机会，掐着她的下巴又凑了上来吻住了她的唇，灵巧的舌头带着甜味的余韵在她的口腔里搅动，滑过上颚和牙床最后与她的纠缠。下唇被吮着的时候她才发现对方的嘴唇略微有点发凉——不，是她太热了，太热了。  
从被吮吸得通红的下唇延伸至整个口腔，沿着舌根向下经过食道直到腹腔，远坂凛感觉这股跳动着的热度在她身体里蔓延着。无暇顾及那显然已经生效了的可疑药物，她现在只想从从这高热中逃离出来。她的脸和耳朵一定很红，因为那个男人短暂地放开她的嘴唇时盯着她轻蔑地笑了。  
耳鸣的间歇她听到外面的雨下得更大了，风卷着落叶扑在窗子上啪嗒作响，缺乏照明的屋子时不时因为闪电而短暂地亮起。男人身后的窗子于是成了唯一的光源，逆光下的脸依旧叫她看不太真切，也许是因为高热烧坏了她的眼睛吧，她只知道他在笑。  
真讨厌啊，那副表情。  
四肢早就不听使唤了，凛感到自己像被融化了一样瘫在地上。好热。与身体接触的地板都带上了温度，她急切地想要挣脱，却只能做到在对方身下轻微地扭动躯干的程度。  
远坂凛一度以为自己就要沸腾起来化作蒸气消失在空气里，带着她未完成的宿命，作为远坂家最后的子嗣——或者说最后一名姓远坂的子嗣——死在这离通往根源的路相去甚远的地方，被不知姓名的变态用没听过的诅咒烧死。太不甘心了。  
所以当那双冰凉的手贴上她的脸颊、摩挲她的脖颈和不知道什么时候被解开的衬衫下袒露的腰腹时她除了痛苦得到缓解的舒适以外什么都感受不到。对她而言那缓慢的抚摸是帮助她冷却下来的救命解药，于是在那双手顺着腰肢来到后背向上准备解开她内衣的搭扣时她甚至配合地略微抬起了身体。  
感受到她的行动之后对方托着她的背停顿了几秒，继而爆发出一串笑声。又来了，远坂凛迷迷糊糊地想，这家伙笑起来总是让人不快。总有一天，总有一天她要堵上那张讨厌的嘴，让他再也不能嘲笑自己。  
那讨厌的男人终于笑够了，于是又低下了头，将她中规中矩的蕾丝内衣向上推去，然后用嘴唇感受那未发育完全的脂肪层的柔软，流连许久后才含住她早已挺立的乳尖。  
远坂凛听见自己挤出介乎尖叫和呻吟之间的声音，显然这让对方更加提起了兴致，他用上了牙齿开始啃咬后她的音调矫揉造作得自己都不认识了。身上似乎恢复了些力气，然而她勉强抬起的胳膊却神使鬼差地环住了对方的脖子。  
她的目光越过埋在自己胸前的人又一次落在了窗子上，天已经完全黑了，沉闷连续的雷声让人联想到夏天的暴雨。远坂凛一下子回忆起小时候的事来，也是这样的雨夜，那时樱还没有被送走。在第二道闪电亮起的时候樱就吓得跑进她的被窝里，她本来也是害怕的，但那天晚上却好像一下子变得伟大起来，搂着樱柔声细语地把她哄睡了。  
樱已经不会再害怕这样的暴雨了吧。想到这里她叹了口气，意识却被胸前的一阵疼痛拉回了现实。  
低下头正对上那血红的瞳孔，她这才发现自己似乎一直在抚弄男人的头发，发梢的部分已经有些在她手中打结了，显然这招致了不满。  
“你倒是还有精力走神啊。”贴在她肋骨上的手向下移动，越过时常被某个讨厌家伙唠叨的过短的裙子来到大腿上。中指沿着她被长筒袜边缘挤压的软肉从大腿外侧描画到内侧，然后勾住了紧绷的织物猛地拉开，又迅速松手。  
麻痒的痛感立刻传来，她闷哼了一声以示抗议。但对方满不在乎地又将手放回她的腿上，指腹在大腿内侧的皮肤上流连。远坂凛被弄得有些痒，又觉得被触碰的皮肤温度像是继续升高了些，让人难受得要命。  
金发的男人像是终于玩够了似的，将手伸进了她的裙摆——感受到棉质内裤的触感时当然又嗤笑出声——用拇指隔着薄薄的布料摩擦按压着。远坂凛当然知道他在寻找什么，身为魔术师她早就自己完成了性教育，但当那一点被触及时她无法表现得像自己期盼中那样无动于衷。  
事实上，她咬住嘴唇也没能把那声不成体统的呻吟憋回去。更糟的是她能感觉到体内涌出的暖流很快打湿了那轻薄的布料。  
凛觉得自己的脸要丢尽了。对方起身把她的大腿抬起折向她胸前时她还能试图挣扎，但当那湿透的布料被扯掉并牵出肉眼可见的银丝时她恨不得自己刚刚已经死于那无穷无尽的高热。  
男人却无视了她的心理活动，不紧不慢地揉搓着她敏感的花蕊，待凛下意识地扭动臀部开始迎合时才伸出食指探入了她从未被开拓过的穴口。  
异样的感觉瞬间从身体内部传来，远坂凛不安地扶住地板，想要逃离陌生感带来的恐惧。但对方单手便轻松把她钉在了原地，在抽插几个来回后又塞入了另一根手指。  
这次迟钝的痛感才略微传来，她努力聚焦想要狠狠地瞪着那个给她带来痛苦的家伙，却发现男人正饶有兴致地观察着他手指所在的地方，像在进行什么精细作业——这个变态！远坂凛感到一阵气血上涌，这次切实是愤怒（或许还有羞耻心，只有那么一点）的作用。  
对方终于注意到了她的视线，于是猛然抽出了手指，这让她忍不住倒吸一口冷气。昏暗的光线下隐约闪烁的赤红瞳孔一瞬间拉近了，男人分开她的双腿，倾伏在她身上再一次吻住了她。  
远坂凛听到金属搭扣碰撞的声音，接着感受到有什么比她温度更高的东西抵上了她刚刚才被折磨过的穴口。她想要尖叫，但是舌尖正被对方吸吮着，让她只能从喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟。然后男人放开了她的嘴唇，轻车熟路地把前端挤了进来。  
她觉得下身胀痛得要命，异化感让她条件反射地想要流泪想要求饶，但她才不会轻易遂了对方的心意。  
“混蛋……”凛咬牙切齿地想说些刻薄话来让自己显得不那么狼狈，却想不出什么其他能够咒骂这个变态的词语，高热还未褪去，那家伙故意浅浅摩擦着穴口的动作甚至让她产生了些快感。  
“我一向喜欢这样。”男人一手抓着她的大腿，一手扶着她的胯，居高临下地宣布着。远坂凛还未反应过来对方指的是什么，就被狠狠地贯穿了。  
纵使药物的作用还没有消退，下体的痛感也切切实实地传来并击溃了她一直紧绷的神经，凛不由得尖叫出声。然而对方没有丝毫停顿地抽插了起来，激烈的动作和此起彼伏的疼痛把她的叫喊扭曲成变调的呻吟。  
失态啊。她在痛苦之余恨恨地想着。生理性的泪水溢出来，顺着眼角向下滑落到耳边。交合处隐约的酥麻感随着疼痛的钝化慢慢爬升起来，身体有所反应的事实使她的懊恼更甚一层。  
男人是那样的用力，她肯定自己的肩胛骨和后背第二天会淤青一片，但比起无能为力的屈辱感那些简直不值一提。十年来的准备和锻炼似乎毫无意义，在这个恶趣味的变态面前她还是那个被人看得一干二净却只能气得直跺脚的小女孩。  
这真是太失态了。干涸的泪痕被舔舐时她又一次叹气。  
“终于放弃抵抗了？”金发的混蛋放缓了动作问道。接着又衔起她膝盖内侧和大腿之间的软肉用牙齿厮磨着。简直像野生动物一样，她想。  
“我会让你后悔的。”远坂凛的声音冷静得惊人。  
“哦——那就试试看吧。”男人拖着长音敷衍地应答。随即抬起她的一条腿搁在自己肩膀上，更深地埋进了她的体内。  
凛不再开口，只是咬着嘴唇努力不让自己再发出一个丢人的音节。然后她感到身体里的异物突然间涨得更大了，不好的预感涌上心头。  
“别——”  
太晚了，滚烫的液体已经尽数灌进了她的体内。对方甚至故意掐着她的腰将她的臀部抬得更高，像是为了确保她未曾孕育过生命的身体能够成功被播种一样紧紧固定着她。  
“放开……”远坂凛的大脑一片空白，不管不顾地抓住男人的手腕想要挣脱束缚。然而明显带着哭腔的语气和无力的动作在对方看来完全是服软的哀求，这放在刚才还强硬的凛身上甚至有几分可爱了。  
于是她终于如愿被放了下来，勉强支起身体想要向门口爬去时又被对方从身后压住了。赤裸的胸口撞在地板上一阵疼痛，那混蛋不知疲倦似的抓着她的腰迫使她跪伏在地上，又从后面进入了她。

雨声似乎收敛了许多，又或者是她的五感已经迟钝了。她不记得在那之后又以怎样的姿势做了几次，三次、四次，也许更多。疼痛和疲倦裹挟着她的大脑，她亦记不得自己有多长时间是清醒着的、有没有哭着求饶。  
最后一次醒来是因为寒冷，折磨她的人似乎已经离开了。远坂凛踉跄着几次尝试站起来都失败了，最后只好用已经红肿破皮的膝盖和手肘挪动着身体爬上楼梯，来到一片狼藉的客厅。  
窗外已经微微有光透进来了，她没有多余的力气把自己搬到沙发上，于是伏在上面又一次失去了意识。


	3. 【金凛】【凛金】Karma（3）

在那之后远坂凛意料之中地发起了高烧，热度持续到第三天傍晚才终于降下来。其间大概有过几个电话打来询问情况，她不记得自己是怎么应对的，清醒了些之后只能企盼着她条件反射似的回应能够差强人意。  
太久没有吃东西了，凛站起来时感到双腿不受控制地抖着。但她还是蹒跚着挪动到浴室，待浴缸上的水龙头流出热水才折回厨房寻找能填肚子的东西。  
远坂凛拉开上层橱柜的柜门，踮起脚试图从盒装的饼干中抓出一袋来，却没控制好力度让整个盒子都掉了下来，小包装的饼干倾倒在她身上又坠落到地板上。她已经没了恼怒的心情，抓起最近的一袋撕开包装便狼吞虎咽起来。  
嘴里传来血腥味时她才停下了动作，拧开水龙头试图直接就着水流饮水。她从未做过这么粗鲁的事，所以过程也就不那么顺利。水溅了她一脸，多少又有些呛进了鼻子里，但她最终还是将大量的凉水和饼干的碎屑吞咽下去了。不顾胃里条件反射似的痛感，她用手背抹了抹嘴唇回到了浴室。  
水已经放好了，远坂凛关上水龙头，迅速脱下已经有些破破烂烂的衣服扔在角落里，然后爬进浴缸一口气把脑袋也埋了进去。  
水也许放得太热了，她感觉到自己身上淤青的地方隐隐作痛，唯独装满自来水的胃部凉得有些突兀。但她无视了这些异样感，只是环抱着双腿蜷缩在浴缸里，像胎儿浸泡在羊水中。  
待肺里的氧气消耗殆尽时她才猛地抬起身体，大口呼吸着湿度过大的空气。散乱的头发湿了水贴在背上显得过于沉重了，她于是仰起头望着天花板试图缓解一二。然而这场景又让她想起了更久远的一些恶劣的回忆。凛转头盯着浴室的角落，那里没有回忆里的恶魔，只有被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的衣物皱巴巴地堆积在地上。  
远坂凛没意识到自己双手的指甲已经深深陷进了掌心，把手伸出水面温暖有些冰冷的脸颊时才闻到了些许血腥味。  
她摊开手掌盯着上面的指甲印，终于捂着额头不受控制地笑了起来。

再次回到学校时心里多少有些忐忑，但莳寺很快冲过来并询问她感冒的情况时她意识到自己在电话里应对得很完美，这多少让人感到欣慰。老师那边也没有过多追究，刚刚失去唯一亲人的女高中生请几天病假也不是什么原则问题。她因而得以在表面上回到平凡的日常：普通地去学校，普通（或许不）地准备即将到来的圣杯战争。  
除了——  
“凛。”言峰伸手抓住她全力关上的门，“发生什么了。”  
远坂凛任命地松开手任对方挤进了玄关，喉咙里发出不满的哼哼声以示抗议。  
“什么事都没有。”  
“你连续三天没有上学。另外，前天我给你打电话时你嚷嚷着……”他清了清嗓子，“一些淑女不应该说的词汇。”  
好吧，或许她的条件反射机制不是随时都那么好用。  
“凛。时间已经不多了，你应该充分重视……”见她没有立刻跳着脚反驳，言峰抓住机会又滔滔不绝起来，内容无外乎是些她听烂了的叮嘱和老早就知道了的情报。  
凛愈发头大起来，反正无论她说什么，对方总会以监护人的身份自居并开始新一轮的说教。她索性无视了耳边念经一般的话语一把抓住伪神父的手臂把他推了出去，临走前言峰还叫她召唤成功之后一定要打电话到教会去报备，凛于是用摔门的声音作为回应。  
门关上的刹那气流卷着一股似有若无的古龙水味扑到她脸上，那气味淡得几乎让嗅觉捕捉不到，但她却在感知到的下一秒就捂住胃条件反射地想要干呕。

几个月后，当远坂凛和卫宫一起在间桐家门前看到那个她一辈子都忘不掉的金毛混蛋时她几乎高兴得浑身颤抖了，好在卫宫没有注意到她一瞬间闪过的咬牙切齿的笑容。而就在那家伙走过他们躲藏的小巷时她才后知后觉地回想起之前那股香水味的来源。  
这多少也给她之后的行动带来了些计划性。当然，卫宫那可以称之为开挂的的成长速度是她没有预料到的。她原本的安排是偷袭，不过从结果来讲也没有了偷偷摸摸的必要。  
远坂凛在黎明到来时送走了红色的Archer，冬木市即将重新回归平静，怎么看都是皆大欢喜的结局。  
对她而言尤其是。  
虽说治愈的魔术并不是凛的专长，但失血过多这种程度的伤她还是应付得来的。她以一个稍显用力过猛的打结完成了包扎，满意地看到还在昏迷中的吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉头。

送士郎回去的路上她的心跳一直快过正常水平，像是在提醒她还有什么事情未完成。于是在确认对方歇下了之后她借口收拾残局又返回了柳洞寺。果然，远坂凛循着魔力反应，从残砖碎瓦里捞出了已经不省人事的英雄王。  
即便是那个伪圣杯，碰上这样的恶人也要消化不良吗。凛感到有些好笑，姑且施用了止血的魔术封住了吉尔伽美什右臂和胸前的伤口。然后半抗半拖着把对方弄回了自己家的储藏室，这才清理了创口完成了全部的包扎。

远坂凛用手背贴在吉尔伽美什的脸颊上，她本以为会感受到高热，但手上传来的温度却明显低于正常范畴。  
看来受肉过的半神也沾染上了人类的脆弱啊，凛想。这样放着不管的话，大概就撑不过明天了。她思索了一会，试着使用了几天前刚刚学会的魔术，将英雄王仅剩的左臂和双腿禁锢在了地板上。这是她能想到的最高等级的拘束了，对于全盛时期的吉尔伽美什来说肯定不费吹灰之力就能挣脱，但现在她只能期望万一有什么不测时这能成为她的最后保障。  
能做的防御措施已经做完，于是凛麻利地掏出小刀，在拇指上割开一道伤口，然后伸出手试探性地将血抹在对方的下唇上。  
血液的鲜红和吉尔伽美什白皙的肤色倒是十分相称，只是乍一看就像是涂上了口红一般，这场景怎么说都有些滑稽，但凛却看得有些出神。这家伙真是生了一副好皮囊啊，说是对她胃口也不为过——当然仅限于昏迷状态下。  
大约是感知到了渴求已久的魔力的味道，那红艳的下唇动了动，将上面尚未干涸的血液抿进了嘴中。但这显然满足不了英雄王的胃口，他下意识地伸出舌头舔舐着嘴唇上残存的余味。而凛耐心地等着他由于急切开始喘息时才又将手指举到他嘴唇上方，让纯粹的、充满魔力的血液滴入他的口中。  
吉尔伽美什的反应大得吓了她一跳，他几乎是在口腔感知到血液的瞬间就张嘴含住了凛的拇指，像初次尝到母乳滋味的婴孩一般不断吮吸着。他微微扬起头，喉结上下滑动着，过于用力的吮吸和舔舐让凛感到有些疼痛，但这并不是什么难以忍受的事，光是看到这份光景就让她愉快到连后背都在颤栗。  
没错，如果不是她不擅长使用电子设备，她甚至想把吉尔伽美什现在的样子录下来，再刻录成光盘，留作纪念——  
对方当然没有感知到她这些心思，只是专心致志地舔吮着她的手指，她能感觉到那灵巧的舌尖一遍又一遍地扫过她的伤口，而口腔内部的温度也愈发升高。凛来了些兴致，分开双腿跪在吉尔伽美什的腰两侧，尝试将手指抽出一点，果然那不知餍足的舌头又卷了上来把她的伤口重新裹紧。她索性将手指缓慢地抽动起来，颇有些享受地听着英雄王由于渴求魔力从喉咙里发出的细碎的呻吟。  
凛能感受到自己身上的魔力缓缓地流失着，好在她切实地继承了远坂家的血统，这一点损失还不至于让她失去警戒的能力。于是她手上的动作更加起劲，时而用指腹按住英雄王不安分的舌头感受他出于本能做出的吞咽动作，时而用指甲刮擦着他的牙龈内侧。  
吉尔伽美什原本惨白的脸上已经微微透出了粉红色，凛一边继续着她恶趣味的调戏一边思考应该在什么时候停下供给魔力，毕竟让这家伙太精神对她可没什么好处可言——  
手上传来的痛感让凛迅速做出了反应，她的另一只手本能地掐住了吉尔伽美什的脖子。也许是太过用力了，原本狠狠咬住她的牙齿很快就放松了力道，那双猩红的眼睛也在这时才睁开。  
凛赶紧抽出了拇指，伤口和被咬的疼痛一跳一跳地叠加起来。她甩了甩手，心有余悸地放轻了另一只手上的力道，又不敢完松开。她不知道吉尔伽美什是什么时候醒来的，只能庆幸自己反应够快才没被对方咬掉手指或者整个吞下。  
她虚张声势地回瞪着对方的眼睛顺便用余光感受附近有没有可疑的光芒亮起，不过看样子对方还很虚弱，毕竟伤得那样重，一时半会怕是恢复不过来，远坂凛这才多了几分自信。  
“好久不见啊。”她深吸一口气，露出一个可以称之为和善的笑容，“还记得愚、蠢、的、我、吗？”  
最后几个字明显是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
被她掐着的男人意料之中地看不出一丝慌乱，眯起刚刚恢复视力的眼睛上下打量了一番才轻慢地哦了一声。或许是感受到了身上的拘束，他不悦地皱起眉头：“别以为长进点了就可以在本王面前如此放肆，你会后悔的。”  
“诶——”远坂凛再一次收紧了掐住对方脖子的手，“你这是在威胁我吗？”  
吉尔伽美什只是一言不发地盯着她，直到原本泛着粉红色的脸颊由于缺氧憋得通红，直到凛怕做过头而不得不松开手，才不受控制地干咳起来。这又惹得凛一阵不爽，虽说那视线落在身上仍叫她一阵恶寒，但她最不快的还是自己并没有威胁到对方这一事实。即使处于如此劣势，这个男人打量她的眼神仍然给人直白的俯视感，就连咽喉被扼住也没有一丝慌乱。  
这大概就是对“王”而言理所应当的资质吧。对这家伙而言，自己和蝼蚁大概没什么区别。  
“算了。”凛耸耸肩，拿起刚才丢在一旁的小刀，她的时间还充裕得很。  
“省省吧，你觉得本王会怕这样的玩具？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，完全没打算掩饰语气中的不屑。而凛像没听见似的，将刀尖抵在他领口上方裸露的肌肤上。而下面并不很远的距离就是他昨夜那一战留下的伤口，现在那上面整齐地贴着纱布。如果她想割破皮肉放血取乐的话，他大概也撑不过两个小时吧，真是遗憾——  
那刀尖迅速向下划去，吉尔伽美什听见有什么绷断的声音，意料之内的疼痛却没有传来。他将视线下移，看到自己本来就残破不堪的衬衣被一分为二，裸露在空气中的胸腹有些发冷。  
远坂凛轻巧地将那小刀转了半圈，让冰凉的刀背重新贴在英雄王的身上，她看到他实打实地颤了一下，于是满意地用那金属制的薄片描绘着那雪白肌肤包裹着的锁骨，继而缓慢向下，绕过纱布拨弄起他早已因为冷空气而坚挺的乳头。  
或许她的举动实在不合逻辑，吉尔伽美什竟有好一会完全地沉默着。但当远坂凛伸出另一只手抚上他胯下明显的隆起时，他像是终于想好了台词一般开了口：“怎么，如此大费周章竟然是为了同本王交合吗？”  
凛仍然没出声，只是专心对付他的皮带，发现对方的下装无法在被禁锢的同时脱下时，她干脆利落地用小刀直接将长裤与内裤一同割开。  
在她的手握住吉尔伽美什半勃的性器时，英雄王再次笑了起来：“你这家伙，该不会是对那次念念不忘吧？”  
“没错。”远坂凛终于抬起头来看向了他，“我可是从来没有忘记过啊。”  
“所以说这个是道谢呢……为了答谢你所做的那些事。”她将派不上用场的小刀丢在一边，伸手摩挲着英雄王的小腹——在另一只手开始撸动的同时，那里猛地收紧了。  
吉尔伽美什刚恢复意识没多久的身体在对方的抚慰下逐渐升温，口腔里充斥着血液的铁锈味。魔力的余韵让他忍不住抿起嘴唇不断吞咽着涌上来的唾液，还不够，这一点补充还远远不够。  
远坂凛的技术还生涩得很，但一再刺激下英雄王还是射了出来——他也没有不享受这上门服务的理由——视野因喘息而震颤着，只能看到对方模糊的侧脸，却不知道她是什么表情。  
就在他以为这场意味不明的闹剧该结束时，凛却将射出的液体涂抹在尚未完全疲软的柱身上，意犹未尽似地继续着榨取。  
不应期的身体明显抗拒着这样不间断的快感，况且无法掌握主动权的立场让吉尔伽美什有种说不出的烦躁，他甚至无法活动一下在地板上硌得生疼的后背。然而对方逐渐熟练起来的动作和他刚刚射出的液体带来的润滑让刺激较刚才更甚一步，他试图挣脱束缚，却发现身体几乎使不上多少力气了。  
远坂凛像是察觉到了他的徒劳，转过脸来冲吉尔伽美什笑了笑，手下的动作明显加快了，另一只手也绕到他身后抚着他纤细紧实的腰。他已经明白对方试图再次削弱他的目的，但缺少魔力的身体反倒更加敏感。这一次也没坚持太长时间，又尽数交待在了凛的手里。  
吉尔伽美什感到自己刚刚恢复的意识逐渐消散开来，那点血液的供给本就完全不够，再这样下去即使放着不管他可能也会再次陷入昏迷。  
凛似乎也发现了这个情况，于是俯下身用嘴堵上了吉尔伽美什那开始缺乏血色的嘴唇，放任对方的舌头循着魔力的流向钻进她的口腔翻搅。她太清楚这一点稀薄的供给甚至比刚才的血液效果还差，这么做不过是为了防止吉尔伽美什晕过去罢了。  
远坂凛的手也没闲下来，就着粘稠的体液一路向下，中指在那显然已经被开发过的穴口外侧打着旋轻轻按压，果然换来了对方从嗓子里挤出来的一声闷哼。她继续将手上尚未干透的液体抹在那入口附近，几次试探后果断地将一根手指塞了进去。  
吉尔伽美什的内部明显比皮肤要热得多，她能感觉到那滚烫的通道收缩着抽动着，下意识地想要取悦她的手指。于是远坂凛从善如流，像刚才翻搅对方的口腔一般抽插着手指，感受那穴口逐渐变得松软湿润。  
在她第二次放开英雄王的嘴唇换气时，她终于将无名指也一并插入了那温热又迎合的甬道。这让吉尔伽美什猝不及防地泄出一声有些尖细的喘息声，凛边在心里大骂对方真是淫荡边不自觉地重新覆上那由于沾了唾液而显得晶亮的嘴唇。  
在她向前勾起手指隔着黏膜刺激到那敏感的器官时舌头被对方震颤的牙齿一下子咬破，这让远坂凛有些恼怒地掐了掐英雄王的乳头以示惩戒，谁料却换来比刚才更甚的一声呻吟。  
没救了啊这家伙。缺少魔力的从者都是这么淫荡的吗？  
凛感到自己的理性正在丧失，逐渐升起的施虐欲让她变本加厉地蹂躏着两指间那一小块比其它地方更娇嫩些的肌肤，直到吉尔伽美什眯起的眼睛变得水汽氤氲才将这折磨暂时告一段落。  
然后她的手移动到了由于覆盖肌肉而手感良好的胯骨，并紧紧抓住以便于更轻松地使用手指来回贯穿对方的身体。凛听到吉尔伽美什因频率的改变而呜咽起来，于是转而将头埋在他的脖颈间衔住那上下滚动的喉结时而舔吮时而用尖利的虎牙轻咬着。  
两度在污泥中浸泡的身体却拥有着让人妒忌的美感，远坂凛亲吻他的锁骨时再次惊讶于这个她憎恶到极点的男人所拥有的皮肤是多么细腻，继而果断地在那上面留下一片深深浅浅的吻痕和牙印以换取对方混乱的喘息和自己内心因掠夺而产生的满足感。  
当她再一次使用指甲刮擦那个已经几乎被刺激得肿胀的敏感点时，原本不断收缩着的穴口猛地咬住了她的手指，她明白对方意识涣散的大脑又经历了一次多巴胺爆发。  
吉尔伽美什显然已经放弃了挣扎，呻吟着靠后穴迎来了新一轮的高潮。但这高潮又同他从前熟悉的完全不同，什么也没有被注入，身体对魔力的渴求一丝一毫都没有被疏解。这让他本能地更加绞紧了体内的手指，却什么都榨取不出来。  
远坂凛耐心地等待他的呼吸逐渐均匀后才抽出自己湿淋淋的手指，重新握上了那有些萎靡不振的性器官，然而无论怎么揉捏那里都没有重新勃起的迹象。扭头看过去才发现吉尔伽美什因疲惫和魔力不足已经没有了睁眼的力气。  
她叹了口气，又凑过去给了对方一个敷衍的吻然后拍了拍那张苍白的脸强迫他睁开眼睛。  
“这就硬不起来了吗？你不会是那个……就是，只会对小孩子有感觉的、恋童癖吧？”远坂凛一边嘲讽一边享受着吉尔伽美什那明显带着杀意的眼神，在她能掌握对方的生死大权时这还叫人感觉挺不错的。  
“你会为刚才的话后悔的。”英雄王因虚弱和接连不断的呻吟变得沙哑的嗓音响起。  
凛欣赏着对方有些红肿的眼角和被她蹂躏得斑驳不堪的身体，胸口又涌现出一股奇异的感觉。脑海中闪过想要撕碎这个人的皮肉和着血液一同吞食的念头，这让她的小腹一阵痉挛——而她将这些幻想归结于对复仇的渴望。  
“我期待着哦。”  
她扭身跨坐在吉尔伽美什的腰上，俯身用额头抵住对方的，压低自己因为兴奋而有些颤抖的声音宣告着。  
“我的愤怒连十分之一，不，百分之一都还没平息呢。”  
——不。她清楚这感觉并不是愤怒，至少不全是。  
——但现在谁也无法阻止她。  
“所以在我满意之前，请你好好地、哭给我听吧。”


End file.
